Hospital Visit
by MaybeTommorrow
Summary: Zolf is in the Hospital and Envy decides to cheer him up. One shot, Smut.


Some Kimvy smut. Enjoy.

Hospital Visit

Envy looked over at the front doors of the General Military Central Hospital with a frown, he had been told this is where he was. And if he was here that meant he was most likely hurt, and badly since he wasn't one to give up because of any small injuries.

"What a drag..." He grumbled, and watched as people walked in and out, visiting. Well there was no way he could visit by normal means. He watched a Nurse in a pink uniform pushed out a child in a wheel chair, she smiled down at him as his parents ran up to him.

"Hmm..." Envy put a finger to his lips before they turned up into a mischievous smirk.

Zolf grumbled under his breath about how dull the hospital was, and crossed his arms then flinched, the nurse shook in her head in exasperation as she took her leave. He was one of the most obnoxious patients she'd ever had to care for, no matter what she told him to do he would do the opposite, probably out of boredom and to see if she'd do anything about it, she never did and that had made him stop trying and instead started aggravating his injuries, for who knew what reason.

He relaxed in the bed and groaned, how long he was going to be stuck here he didn't know but he sure hoped it wasn't for much longer. He didn't feel that bad really, but the doctors insisted. He gave a small snort. Doctors, who needed them?

His injuries hadn't really been that serious to begin with, his hands were almost healed, it was just his ribs and his side, shrapnel was so very pleasing...when it wasn't flying at _him_. It wasn't his fault that the whole 'fight fire with fire' theory didn't hold true to explosions, but he was the one stuck in the disinfectant zone of doom.

"Hospitals..." He sighed then looked over at the pile of magazines they'd supplied for his entertainment. He sighed and picked one up one glance at the cover had him looking at it in disgust, gossip. What a pain, he groaned again then turned when the door opened, he raised an eyebrow, he was done with the doctors for today so who could it be?

"Ah you're awake!" his nurse stuck her head in and smiled, she let herself in the rest of the way, "I was worried you might have gone to sleep, though that wouldn't have stopped me." She said still smiling.

"Um is there something you needed?" he asked, looking at her closely, was it just him or had her boobs grown? And her hips were a bit wider and whoa! He was sure her legs hadn't looked like that five minutes ago. She giggled then snapped the door closed, turning the lock with a pink polished finger, quite conspicuously.

"Like what you see Mr. Kimblee?" She asked, her brown hair tumbling from the pigtails she was pulling out and running her fingers through so it flowed over her shoulders. All Zolf could do was gape, was this really happening?

It had always been a soldiers fantasy to have one of the nurses come onto them while wounded, it was a nice thing to think about when one was in pain and couldn't do anything but wait, but really right now? He looked her over as she unbuttoned the pink uniform, cleavage now very easy to see and to play with. He could ignore the pain.

"You didn't answer my question," she said her voice going sultry as she placed a knee on the hospital bed, her black shoes and frilly white socks coming off and dropping to the floor a moment after he set eyes on them. His eyes traveled up her thighs to the stretching pink material above them, her legs spread. Her hand ran up his own thigh and brushed over his crotch and she giggled.

"Oh I guess you have," she grinned and her eyes twinkled the corners of her lips were turned up in a familiar way and Zolf knew immediately who this was, he grinned back.

"I have...but I wonder, Miss, won't you get in trouble?" he asked, continuing to play along, and she shook her head still smiling, amusement shinning through the brown eyes, probably because he'd called her 'Miss'. She climbed on to the bed and over him her face a few inches away from his as she sat and straddled his waist, her hands came up to his chest and she cocked her head to the side, making her hair fall from where it had rested on her shoulders.

"Not if no one catches us," she replied and Zolf chuckled and lifted his less injured hand up to play with a lock of hair.

"What about my overly jealous partner? I'm not sure your cute little self would be able to handle that," he said and he smirked as she strained not to roll her eyes.

"I think I can take care of my self," she hummed in amusement while leaning in, eyes closing just slightly and letting their lips hover before he got impatient and pushed forward pressing their lips together, without any prompting her mouth was open to him.

He slipped his tongue in between a laugh, cutting it off quickly, his hands ran up her sides and arms then back down, she made a small sound in the back of her throat, his tongue touched the roof of her mouth and she pushed back at his. She pushed her body closer to his so her breasts went right against his chest, his hands went down to her ass and lifted her a bit higher.

She moved her hips again dipping down to brush against him, he let out a small moan, and she did it again moving her mouth to his throat and sucking hard, making sure to leave a mark before letting her lips travel up to his chin and along his jawline. An arm snuck up his side and then around his back to the back of his neck where fingers loosened the ponytail to let the man's hair loose.

"Hmmm..." she hummed in appreciation then her fingers wrappeds his hair around them and gave a sharp yank pulling his head back and exposing his neck, he grunted and rolled his eyes. Envy had a hair pulling fetish he was almost positive of it.

She snickered softly then ran her tongue up his exposed throat, he made an irritated noise that made his throat rumble, she pulled back and laughed at him, he turned his head and glared at her. She smiled, pleased.

"Lovely." she said before she slipped the pink uniform off, dropped it on the floor, then stretched, probably for his benefit, he did appreciate the view. Her shoulders were smooth and small then her breasts were round and perky, resting nicely above her smooth stomach and waist and hips, he followed the line of her body down to her thighs and then grinned.

"Are these special for me?" he asked as he slipped a finger under the lacy underwear, she grinned in glee.

"You like?" she asked her eyes glinting in merriment and he laughed then smirked.

"I think I'd like them better on the floor," he said mockingly tapping his chin in thought, and she rolled her eyes, then sat up and tugged them off first over one leg and then the other, she held them between her fingers then made a show of dropping them on the floor.

"Satisfied?" she asked and his eyes narrowed.

"Not nearly." he said and then she was being pulled to him again and her mouth was being taken by another ravenous mouth. His hands had taken hold of her waist and moved up to cup the breasts, massaging them gently squeezing occasionally, she released a moan into his mouth. His thumbs rubbed over the pert nipples, before giving them a pinch, earning him another moan, she pressed forward and gave his hair an appreciative tug. His mouth moved down her jaw and throat, it attached to the side and sucked, his hands squeezed a bit harder and she cried out a bit, arching back slightly. His tongue licked the red spot on her throat which on anyone else would have turned into a bruise. He dragged his teeth over her throat and then nipped at her collar bone, while a thumb and finger pinched each nipple again, harder.

"Uhn!" her hands pulled on his hair, he didn't know whether in pleasure or agitation, but either way he wasn't about to stop. his hands gave another squeeze before they started to travel south when she pulling away to breath, and glare.

"Ah..I think you like me better as a woman, I wonder if you'd like it if I was a girl all the time better." She panted, eyes flashing. Zolf couldn't help but shrug, though he knew he was probably going to get in trouble.

"Hey I'm a human of the male species, I like breasts, is that a crime?" he asked, and Envy's eyes narrowed then she shrugged before light formed around him as he transmuted back to his preferred form, position the same, still completely naked, fingers entwined in the taller man's hair and legs still on either side of his straddling him.

"No-" he started and was cut off by a pair of lips, he didn't respond and waited till Zolf was finished.

He glared and Zolf grinned right back then took a lock of the homunculus' hair in his fingers before using it to tickle Envy's face, Envy rolled his eyes and decided to forget any fight that could have happened for the sake of sex, he shook his head then grinned fiendishly and grabbed the front of Zolf's hospital gown.

"This is atrocious, oh no, I'm not screwing you in this." he said and Zolf worried for a moment Envy hadn't forgiven him for the moment when he suddenly felt a breeze.

The gown was on the ground, torn, and Envy was smiling that crazy smile of his, the one that said he was going to get what he wanted whether Zolf liked it or not, but he'd sure as hell better like it.

"Much better," he said sweetly, and before Zolf could ask how that had happened Envy was leaning forward, pushing his hips towards Zolf's and brushing their members together, Zolf let out an almost grateful moan, Envy smirked and did it again, and several more times, before stopping suddenly.

"Why do you like to torture me?" He grunted, and tried to get his own hips to move but that jarred his upper body and hurt his ribs, he grit his teeth and tried to distract himself.

"You asked that question before just because you wanted drama, didn't you?" Zolf asked with a half-assed glare and the smirk Envy gave him in return was all the answer he needed.

Envy started to push his hips forward again, lowering his mouth to the man's throat and biting it, making Zolf grunt in pain, then he sucked, much harder than Zolf had on him, his upper body pushing against him hard and into the pillows behind him, Zolf grit his teeth in pain, from his ribs but forgot it a moment later as Envy's hand moved to his member and grasped it tightly and started pumping it fast, Zolf cried out in pleasure before he took Envy's wrist in his hand to try and slow him down.

"You're so impatient," Zolf grunted and Envy sighed and rolled his eyes, then put his fingers in his mouth and sucked on them covering them in saliva, glaring at the man all the while, who's lips slowly turned up in a smile. There was no way he could prepare the over zealous sin when his hands and fingers had scratches all over them, and there was no way Envy could take him if it hurt too much for Zolf to move. So all Envy could do was prepare himself and ride him, an act Envy refused to do before because he refused to be the one doing all the work. Though thoroughly enjoyed it when Zolf was the one doing the work. Not a fair trade most days, but today seemed to be his lucky day.

He removed his fingers from his mouth after a substantial amount of saliva had them soft and wet, his fingers trail down his chest and then around his hips, Zolf watched Envy's face as he pressed a finger into himself, his eyebrows furrowed and his jaw clenched, they hadn't really been with each other in a while, they were both so busy. Even though he hated hospitals, this wasn't so bad, he grinned and Envy's eyes opened to glare at him.

"You're so useless," He hissed at the man who shrugged but was smirking as he watched his partner's face as Envy's finger started to slide in and out of himself, he added another finger, and started scissoring. Zolf debated whether he should just watch or if he should touch his hot and horny, but aggravated partner, both were good options. But he did like to touch and feel, even if his hands were sore he could still run them down the bare chest in front of him. So he did that and was quite satisfied when Envy arched into the touch, he pressed his fingers into the pale skin and dragged them down, stopping just above the groin, and a noise escaped from the homunculus close to a whine, Zolf chuckled. He had to be pretty preoccupied to let that escape from his mouth unchecked.

Envy glared at him eyes starting to glaze over from pleasure, Zolf grinned then put his hands on the thin waist. And pulled him forward, taking his mouth roughly and swallowing moans. Two arms were around his neck and Envy broke away for a moment so he could sit taller he took a deep breath, and then slowly impaled himself on Zolf's member.

Zolf groaned, almost in relief as the tight warmth engulfed him, his fingers dug into Envy's side, Envy's gave an experimental jerk of his hips and Zolf gave a louder groan, his head tilting back in pleasure. Envy watched him with a glazed red eyes, before lifting himself up and then going back down, and doing it slowly. Zolf groaned again, and this seemed to make Envy want to hear it more, so he continued to rise and fall at an agonizingly slow pace.

"What's wrong with you today? You never take it slow," He panted, and looked at Envy who was staring at him hard.

"Cause," was all he said, and before Zolf could speak Envy slammed his lips to the other male's his tongue invading the other mouth mercilessly, and his hips started angling differently and speeding up. His mouth eating the moans coming from his partner, his arms ran down his sides treading gently over his ribs and then back up to his chest, then around his shoulders pressing their chest together, his mouth was near the gasping man's ear.

"You're a reckless idiot," he whispered, before taking the lobe between his teeth and tugging at it gently then taking it into his mouth and sucking, eliciting more moans from the man as his hips made sad attempts at moving with the ones on top of him, but it jarred his ribs too badly.

"Stop it, moron," Envy grumbled holding his shoulders, and moving still, "You're such an idiot," he said, and then wrapped his finger's in the long sweaty hair and tugged pulling his back so he'd have easy access to Zolf's throat. He sucked and licked while his hips started getting erratic, and finally Zolf cried out as he climaxed, moments later Envy followed, he flopped back on his pillows and panted.

Envy leaned back and grunted, before removing himself from Zolf and then staring at the man for a moment and then rolling his eyes, Zolf grinned, that had been the best hospital sex he'd ever had, he chuckled quietly.

"What are you laughing at?" Envy asked, an eyebrow raised and the other man grinned, enjoying himself as envy grabbed the ripped hospital gown and used it to wipe away the remains of their fun.

"Maybe I should get hurt more often this was fun," not even after the last word had left his mouth his face was turned to the side and his cheek was burning. He looked back to see red eyes blazing with fury and his and raised again for another slap.

"You shit-faced asshole!" Envy snarled and his hand pulled back for another slap but Zolf caught this one.

"Whoa what's the matter?" he asked his eyes wide in surprised, he was fully aware that Envy had drastic mood swings, it tended to make things amusing from time to time. But only when it wasn't anger, directed at him. Envy's face came closer to his.

"You stupid fucker, you could have died, and you're hoping for it to happen again?" he hissed, his hand fisting so tightly he shook in Zolf's grasp.

"I was fine, don't be so dramatic," Zolf snorted and rolled his eyes which only seemed to anger Envy further.

"You were not fine! There were three more bombs in that building! If I hadn't disabled the other three before you got there-!" he started in a rage but suddenly went pink, and Zolf smiled.

"You were there?" he asked and Envy huffed and yanked his arm back and tried to get off of the bed and the man but Zolf grabbed his other arm and pulled him back on the bed and to his chest and hugged him despite the pain it cause his ribs.

"You were trying to protect me, isn't that sweet?" he chuckled and Envy snarled and pulled back, to glare death at him.

"No you idiot! You still have a job to finish you can't go dying!" he snapped, but his cheeks were still tinged pink. Zolf knew how stubborn the homunculus could be so he simply smiled, as Envy pouted in embarrassment and displeasure. Then he rolled his eyes at him self leaned forward and took Zolf's lips in a very forceful kiss before breaking away and then transforming his clothes on.

"I'm leaving," he said simply and then he was gone. Zolf laughed, well one thing was for sure, it was never a dull day with Envy around.


End file.
